


guys please send me prompts

by SilverNinjaFLux



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNinjaFLux/pseuds/SilverNinjaFLux
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	guys please send me prompts

just comment some prompts i need to write more ninjago shtuff


End file.
